Diverging conical nozzles have been used individually as diffusers or as turbine nozzles and the like.
To distribute air across an enlarged area, such as required in growth chambers and the like, it is customary to utilize a panel having holes spaced across the panel. Whether holes or other nozzles are provided in the panel, it is desirable that air be distributed in a predetermined pattern, usually as uniformly as possible from one end of the panel to the other. Air flow should preferably be laminar over a relatively large area across the panel. Should openings of equal size and spacing be employed in the panel, the pressure drop causes the air flow to diminish from one end of the panel extending across the supply plenum to the other. It is desirable, therefore, to control the flow of air so as to equalize its flow across the entire plenum by minimizing the pressure drop and by minimizing turbulence, preferably producing flow in the laminar region or at least smooth flow in a region of minimized turbulence. A growth chamber, capable of utilizing a panel of the type illustrated herein, is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,124,903.
Accordingly, it is an important object of this invention to provide an air distribution panel wherein fluid distribution may be controlled through nozzles spaced across the entire panel or manifold with minimal pressure drop. It is possible to vary the size and pattern of the conical, diverging discharge openings and vary the distribution from area to area across a plenum.